Gail Peck and the Rookie Named Gerald
by theultimatezb
Summary: Gail Peck being Duncan Moore's TO for a week.


**I had this thought about how interesting it would be to have Gail as Duncan's TO. Even if it's for my own amusement. Hopefully yours too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"PECK! My office, now." Oliver summoned Gail casually with a wave of his hand. Gail's thoughts at what Oliver might be needing her for was quickly diminished given the short journey toward the staff sergeant's office.<p>

"Yes, sir?" Gail plopped down on the chair in front of her, giving Oliver an inquisitive look.

"I need you to be Duncan Moore's TO for a bit." Oliver knew there was no need to beat around the bush with Gail, since he already knew how the blonde officer was going to react.

"What? All due respect sir, no freaking way." Gail immediately shook her head. She heard what happened when Andy was the rookie's TO and the trial that happened after. No way in hell was Gail going to get herself into that sort of trouble.

"I just want to let him back onto the streets for a week, see if this kid's a complete lost cause. If he really can't handle it, you tell me straight away and I'll take it from there. If he shows potential, Noelle will be back in a week. I just need you to train and look after him until she's back. Besides, I can't have the commissioner to be breathing down my neck. It would be bad for me and most importantly 15." Oliver tried to reason, hoping that would change Gail's mind.

"What if that idiot pulls the same shit he did with McNally on me this time? I don't wanna die because some rookie can't get his shit together and do his job."

"I'll have another squad patrol with you, they'll be close to you at all times. And, for all your hard work, I'll stock the break room with cheese puffs for a month." Oliver hoped that would work.

_Damn Oliver. Using cheese puffs to bribe me knowing they're my kryptonite. It is Oliver after all… Just a week, right? Probably doable as long as I have back up near me at all times. _Gail thought to herself, filling the room with silence for a minute. When Gail still did not respond, Oliver broke the silence.

"C'mon Peck, I really think you'd be the best person for the job. I wouldn't ask if it isn't true." Oliver continued to bait her.

"Well, I _am_ pretty awesome and good at my job…" Gail pondered loudly while seated on the office chair swaying side by side. Oliver lets Gail have her little ego trip for a few seconds before breaking her trance.

"That settles it, then? You'll start on Monday till the end of the week. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, you let me know okay? Please do not hesitate." Oliver tried his best to hide his grin, knowing the battle was already half won. All he needed was a positive respond from Gail.

"Alright, alright. If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." Gail walked out of Oliver's office without turning back.

"Thanks, Peck! Penny tonight, drinks on me!"

* * *

><p>On Monday morning after parade, Gail waltzed out of the room with Duncan hot on her trail, making a beeline towards their appointed cruiser out in the parking lot. Upon hearing the news that Gail will be babysitting the rookie, her fellow officers thought she was out of her mind. Gail told them that she was simply doing it for Oliver and those cheese puffs he promised. To be honest, she was rather glad to have someone at her beck and call and a chance to channel all those rage and frustration she had on the rookie, thanks to her failed relationship with a particular forensic pathologist.<p>

After a few minutes of quiet in the squad car with no calls to attend to at the moment, Gail decided to lay it on the rookie.

"So Gerald, I b—"

"My name's Duncan Moore, ma'am. You've seen me around, you should know that." Duncan retorted righteously.

Gail stepped on the break. "Listen, _Gerald_. Firstly, I don't care if you're Prince Harry or Bono, but when I say you're Gerald, means you're Gerald. Until you've earned the right for me to purposely call you by your real name, you're Gerald. Secondly, if I didn't ask you a question, you make sure to keep your mouth shut. I don't want to hear a single sound come out of that mouth unless you're told to do so. Thirdly, do not tell me what I should or should _not_ know. And lastly, when your superior is talking to you, you _do not_ interrupt them. Not unless you want me to throw you out of the squad car. Do you understand? Gail stared at Duncan and gave him her best icy glare accompanied by some deadly daggers that were shooting out of those bright blue eyes.

The rookie swallowed hard and nodded fervently. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Alrighty then." Gail quipped in a cheery voice, like the conversation never happened before stepping on the gas pedal and continued down the street. She lets the silence drift on for a little while more before continuing what she was trying to say earlier.

"As I was saying, _Gerald_, since you're still kind of fresh out of the academy, I bet you're confident and ready to handle whatever Toronto and its beloved citizens will be throwing at you, huh?" Gail smirked, knowing what Duncan's answer would be.

"Yes, of course ma'am. What happened with Officer McNally was just a slight mishap. My radio's battery was flat and I wasn't able to provide back up. I've learnt everything that needs to be learnt at the academy. I'm ready for this." Duncan answered confidently.

Gail snorted. She cannot believe this guy! Although everything's not as peachy as it was in the past, she obviously believe Andy's words more than his. Andy told them what happened that day, even telling them about Duncan's little tale about his radio's battery being flat. Gail decided to let that statement slide though. This guy's got some balls lying straight to her face.

"Let me tell you something. Nothing you learn at the academy will prepare you for life on the streets. You think you know everything, but actually you know shit. One day you'll be stuck in a life or death situation and if you're lucky, you and whoever you'll be saving will make it out alive. And bonus points if you don't shit in your pants first." Gail managed to get it all out just in time for the light to turn green. They drove in silence before Gail turned right and parked the cruiser on the side of the road.

"McNally's gonna look like an angel next to me. I don't care if your stepfather is the commissioner, if you ever screw anything up, even if it's my coffee order, I'll make sure you'll cry yourself to sleep and you'd want to quit the force before your week is even up with me. And if you ever pull that shit like you did with McNally on me I promise you I will raise hell on you. Do you hear me, Gerald?" To drive the point home, Gail delivered that speech with a tone dripping in contempt before ending it with a fake smile in a sweet voice.

"Of course ma'am, absolutely ma'am." Duncan looked like he was about wet himself. Gail took that as a sign that her speech worked like a charm.

"Now Gerald, I'd like for you to get me a cup of coffee. With milk and two sugars. Make sure to ask the Collins and Price behind us." Gail nodded her head in the direction of the café in front of them. "Yes ma'am." Duncan quickly got out of the squad car, but turned around and poked his head back into the car and asked, "Er, will I get reimbursed for the coff…" Duncan practically ran away after looking at Gail in the eyes.

_This is going to be fun,_ Gail thought to herself before staring into space thinking about what to eat for lunch.


End file.
